Different Love
by So.Much.Love943
Summary: What if Tris played it safe and chose Abnegation not Dauntless? Meet Lula. She was born and raised in Candor but she always knew she would pick Dauntless at the ceremony. What she didn't know was that a certain Dauntless leader would catch her eye. Eric/OC


What if Tris played it safe and chose Abnegation not Dauntless? Meet Lula. She was born and raised in Candor but she always knew she would pick Dauntless at the ceremony. However, she didn't know that a certain Dauntless leader would catch her eye.

A/N

I have read the books and seen the movie so this fanfic will be a mixture of both worlds. However it has been a while since I've read the books so forgive me if something feels weird or out of place. Leave a comment if I did get something wrong and I'll be happy to make changes.

Also I have done no planning what so ever so these updates will be sporadic or I'll go back and change things on previous chapters to fit any new ideas.

I also need your reviews to fuel my writing. Sometimes if I feel like nobody's reading any more I'll stop writing. So please review and give me your honest opinion.

Here's to a new adventure and I hope you guys enjoy!

For me, the moments leading up to my aptitude test were quite peaceful compared to some of the other student's. I was sure of my results so there so no reason to worry. Since I was a little girl I was always so adventurous, climbing, running. I knew it, my parents knew it, and even my friends knew it. I was going to chose Dauntless.

My friends and I were sitting together waiting for our names to be called. Most of them were silent with anticipation. I looked around at the different people sitting around. I spotted one girl in abnegation clothing. She was clutching her hands so hard her knuckles were white. When she realized she was, she whipped them on her dress. Poor girl.

"Hey Sylvia!" I heard a voice call. I turned to see peter walking towards me.

"Hey loser! I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet." I said as he reached me. He laughed and shook his head. I stood up and gave him a hug.

"So I confronted some stiffs about the food and none of them cracked. I know they're saving it for themselves." I rolled my eyes and we sat down.

"Peter, they couldn't be that selfish no more than my father could tell a lie."

He leaned in closer and hushed his voice. "Yeah but these reports I've been reading say that-"

"Reports are null and void. Unless you have the proof right in front of you I won't believe you." I told him. This time his eyes were the ones to roll. "Now, are you worried about your test?"

He scoffed. "A little. I think I know what my results are going to be."

"I know exactly which faction I'm going to get." I said confidently.

"I know you know! Everybody knows." Peter exclaimed. We laughed and then fell silent. The weight of this knowledge finally hitting us. Tears started to swell in my eyes. Peter put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, this is something everybody must do. Just think. You'll be able to see them one more time after you go."

I blinked to dry up the tears and nodded my head. "Yeah I know. I just wish we didn't have to cut off all ties. What if you chose another faction? We'll never see each other again."

"Well…..I know we're not supposed to say anything but we won't be separated." He whispered.

"What! What about your test results?" I whispered back.

"I got Dauntless. I was on my way out when I spotted you." My eyes bulged out of my head and a smile spread across my face.

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed and reached over to give him another hug.

"Sylvia Vernice!" I looked up to see the lady impatiently waiting for me to come up. That probably wasn't the first time she called out my name.

"Well," I said pulling back and standing up, "Time for me to go ace this test." I walked up to the lady with the pursed lips. She pointed to one of the doors and I walked in. on one side of the room mirrors lined the whole wall. The other ride was completely barren. The only thing in the room was a chair and a computer monitor.

"Sit down." A man in Abnegation clothing said. I looked at him and he smiled warmly at me. I went to the chair and sat down. "Before we begin are you comfortable? Is there anything you need?" I shook my head no. That was so Abnegation of him. He handed me a small cup with a blue liquid. "Drink this and good luck." He smiled again and I drank the serum.

Next thing I knew the man was gone. Next to the wall of mirrors was a table. On the table A bowl of Raw steaks laid on one side and knives were laid out on the other. Instinctively I grabbed a knife out of curiosity.

Behind me I heard a low growl. I turned around to see a dog. He was foaming at the mouth with dark evil eyes. He came at me and I dropped the knife grabbing the dog's throat and holding him down on the ground. He thrashed and snapped at me put I kept my hold. Then he stopped suddenly and the dog disappeared. I looked up and saw that I was now on the bus. There was a man sitting down reading the news paper. On the front page there was a picture of another man with the caption "Wanted."

The man on the bus pointed at the picture and asked, "Do you know this man?" I had he distinct feeling that I did and that I shouldn't say yes.

"No, I don't know him." The man looked angry and stood up. He walked over to me and got in my face.

"If you're lying you'll be in trouble."

"I told you I don't know this man." I insisted.

"You're lying! Just tell the truth!" He screamed in my face. I looked him square in the eye and held my ground.

I jolted forward in my seat.

"Woah, it's okay. You did great. Your test results came back Dauntless. Congratulations." The Abnegation man said. I smiled and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Thank you." I said. I got up and walked out the door.

On the home my mother didn't say a thing. I knew that this experience must be hard on her as well. Having to lose a child like that was not easy. I know I would be heart broken if mine chose a different faction.

"Mom?" She looked over at me. "I love you." She smiled a little and the light reflected off her tears. I grabbed one hand leaving the other for the steering wheel and looked out the window.

Dinner was just as uneventful as the car ride home. Before I went upstairs I made sure to give both my parents a long hug, my mom especially.

The next day everybody pilled it their seats. Parents looked grim and my fellow iniciates were covered in a cold sweat. Well all except me. Since my last name ends in a 'V' I had to wait a long time for my name to be called. Many people chose their own factions as usually but I was surprised to see an Abnegation chose Erudite. Especially with all the controversy, but that's how it works. His sister, though, stayed in Abnegation. She looked, for a moment to have chosen Dauntless but bailed last minute. It was probably for the best. She would never have survived their initiation.

"Sylvia Vernice." I got up when my name was called and gave my mother's hand a squeeze. I walked down the steps and meet eyes with Peter who already sat in Dauntless. He gave me a thumbs up and I winked back at him. When I got to the table I instantly grabbed the knife and sliced my hand, holding it over the Dauntless coals. My blood drops sizzled as it met the coal and that signaled my transition. The Dauntless crowd whooped. I walked over to them and a guy with tousled hair gave me his seat. Peter was about 10 seats away from me so we settled for an air high five.

The rest of the names droned on one after the other. As the last person picked their faction everybody started to pile out. I stole one more glance at my mother and was met with a smile. I waved sadly and the was pushed out the door. Instead of taking the elevator I was accustomed to the Dauntless ran down the stairs. Everybody was creaming and yelling and I just couldn't help but laugh.

Somehow Peter managed to squeeze himself next to me. We shared a smile and continued running out the doors.

"I bet you I can make it to the trains before you do." He laughed at me so I tripped him and sped up. I was running full force even surpassing some of the Dauntless born but peter was right on my tail. We got to the tracks and started climbing with the rest of the group. Miraculously I made it up before Peter but the fact that he was the one climbing under me might have had something to do with that.

"Where's the train?" An Amity transfer said.

"It's on it's way." Another said and as if on cue the train rounded the corner. Everyone started running and I followed the masses. A Dauntless born grabbed the handle and pushed a button to open the doors. We all started filling in. I grabbed the handle and hoisted my self up. I rolled over and hit some of the tributes feet.

I just laid there on my back. That was such a rush. A smile graced my lips. Finally I didn't have to feel so weird for wanting to run or climb. I was in my place and it felt good.

"Not done are you?" Peter asked leaning over me. He held his hand out and I grabbed it.

"Not even close." I laughed, getting up. I watched the scenery pass us by on the train.

"Well, we're now Dauntless." Peter said. I looked at him and nodded my head. Yes we were. "I see no stiffs joined us here."

"You can't really believe everything you read in the letters now can you?" I scoffed at his ignorance.

"Yes I can." He said shoving me with his shoulder. I retaliated with slapping my hand against his chest and rolling my eyes.

"Get ready!" A voice yelled over the crowd.

"Get ready? Get ready for what?" A girl in Candor clothing asked. I think her name was Christina. She lived a few blocks down from me. I looked out the door way and saw the Dauntless jumping out onto off a building rooftop.

"They're jumping!" I yelled to her. She looked completely baffled. The tracks got closer and closer to the roof. I backed up and looked at Peter who followed my lead. "Now!" I screamed as I sprinted out the car. I leaped over the gap and onto the gravel, tucking my head and rolling.

I looked up to see Peter and another guy jump out but Christina plastered to the side door. I got up and held my hands up. "Jump Now!" I yelled. She jumped with no momentum and missed the ground but was able to grasp the edge. I ran to her and pulled her up.

She was gasping for breath and crying.

"What's wrong woth her?" Peter asked.

"She almost missed her chance." I replied. "But she didn't and she's still here." She looked up at me and got herself together. We walked over to the other side of the roof where a Dauntless born called for everyone's attention.

"My name is Eric. I am one of your leaders. Behind me is your entrance to Dauntless. You will jump into the hole." He said scouring over all the initiates.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" An erudite clothed initiate asked.

"I guess you'll find out…Well somebody has to be first. Who is it?" He said. He looked over at us and I figured he was trying to pick someone. Unfortunately for him my hand shot up just as he finished his sentence.

"I'll go!" I said drawling his attention to me. He seemed a little impressed at my eagerness. I walked up to the front and stood up on the ledge. I looked down to a gapping hole. You couldn't see anything beyond it's edges. "By the way, peter," I said looking back at him. He raised his eye brows at me. I turned and jumped and on my way down I yelled, "I win!"

A/N

So there's my first chapter. As I was writing I realized Peter's character is different than in the book or movie and that's because in those he didn't have Sylvia when he was growing up. Their relationship has changed some aspects of his personality. I'm not a Peter sympathizer but that's just how I wrote it. Plus his actor is in another movie I've seen and I can't help but put some remnants of that character into this one.

Please don't forget to review. It really does fuel my writing fire. I can't wait to see what you guys think of it.


End file.
